The use of sensors is becoming more common in electronic devices and consumer products. For example, sensors may be an important aspect of wearable technology. One example of wearable technology is a shoe (e.g., a “smart shoe”) that includes pressure sensor(s) and/or other electronics for measuring force distribution, tracking movement, etc. However, wearable technology is generally employed by a user in various environments. For example, a shoe (e.g., a “smart shoe”) that includes pressure sensor(s) and/or other electronics can be employed by a user in various indoor environments and/or various outdoor environments. Therefore, data captured by wearable technology (e.g., captured by sensor(s) included in wearable technology) can be inconsistent with respect to the various environments in which the wearable technology is used.